ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Billion: Regular Show Version
See also: Evan Billion: Regular Show Version/Info Kevin's car breaks down near a park in Pennsylvania. They get jobs to raise enough money to fix it,but for some reason, Kevin has to wear a tall blue bird costume and Evan has to wear a short racoon costume. Plot The four are driving in a car, but it breaks down. (Kevin): Great. We're stuck in Pennsylvania. (Evan): No, we're not. Remember that flying skateboard we packed yesterday? (Kevin): Oh, yeah. Let's go get it. They walk out, only to see Rocket and Sharpoint flying away on the skateboard. (Evan): Hey! Come back here! Evan turns into Feet Balled and flies after them. They fly through a cloud with a hole in it. The cloud closes. Evan flies into it and gets knocked to the ground. He turns back to normal. (Kevin): Any luck? (Evan): Bad luck. (Kevin): Well, we're going to have to fix it. (Evan): How? We don't have the money. (Kevin): We'll get jobs at a park. Evan and Kevin are seen talking to a man-like character. (Character): Sure, I can give you jobs at the park. (Evan and Kevin): Yes! They high five. (Character): But you'll have to wear these. The character holds up a costume of a tall blue bird and a short racoon-like animal. (Evan): What? Why? (Character): Do you want the jobs or not? (Kevin): Yes, we wany the jobs. (Character): Then put these on. They go into portapotties and change. They come out wearing their costumes. In the house... Evan spots a gumball machine. (Evan): A gumball machine? This job is sweet! Evan and Kevin walk up to the gumball machine. The gumball machine grows a second pole for a leg, two arms, and a face. (Both): AAAAAHH! (Gumball Machine): This gumball machine is out of order. And you better get in order or YOU'RE FIRED! (Both): Yes, freaky living gumball machine. They walk away. (Gumball Machine): My name is Benson! BENSON! (Both): Yes, Benten. (Benson): Whatever. Both of them are raking leaves. A balloon with a face on it and a human body comes out of the air and onto the ground. He has a mustache and looks old. He is also wearing a hat. (Balloon): You must be the new workers I heard about. (Kevin): I'm Kevin Ethan Levin, this is Evan Levin. Kevin points to Evan. (Balloon): I'm Pop. You guys brothers? (Kevin): No, cousins. (Pop): You know, those rakes are mechanical. Pop presses buttons on the rakes that make them rake automatically. (Kevin): Awesome! For the next few minutes, Evan, Kevin, and Pop are coloring the rakes to look like Evan and Kevin. When they are done, Pop flies the two to their room. It is nighttime. While sleeping, Evan wakes up. He tugs on Kevin's sleeve, well, costume arm. (Evan): Kevin, wake up! Kevin wakes up. (Kevin): What's up, man? (Evan): We only met two workers and the owner. Let's see some more! The guys walk into a icy, cold room. In a bed almost completely made of water is a yeti/Bigfoot-like creature. On the bed, it says "Hops." Then, they visit a room that looks like a graveyard. A machine that looks nothing like a bed says "Un-Intangibility Chamber." It also says "High Five Ghost." A ghost is sleeping in it. There is also a normal bad with a zombie in it. The bed says "Gluten Man." (Evan): Are we the most normal people here or what? (Kevin): Not what! They high five again. (Kevin): Except the others can use their powers to get more work done then us. (Evan): Oh, come on! Evan puts a gumball in his mouth. (Kevin): Where'd you get that? (Evan): I got it from Benken while he was sleeping. I have plenty of quarters in my pocket. (Kevin): Let me see your quarters. I have an idea. Kevin puts four quarters in his pocket, then uses the rest to buy a large amount of gumballs from Tenken. Oh, now they got me doing it. The next day... Evan and Kevin are tied to giant gumball bubbles. They are both holding two quarters. When everyone else is outside, they toss the quarters. The quarters make a shape that covers the whole planting area besides the patches of weeds. (Benson): Very good! I have to give you extra pay. Benson pays them. Evan counts the money. (Evan): Great! That's enough to repair the car! (Kevin): EVERYONE, WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! (Everyone Besides Evan and Kevin): WHAT ANNOUNCEMENT? Evan and Kevin whisper some messages into their gumball bubbles. They climb up the strings and pop them while landing on the ground. The bubbles burst, saying: "WE QUIT!" Evan and Kevin run around while both chanting, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" They start singing a song about quitting. They rip off their costumes. Then, they go to the car shop, tugging their car with the strings that tied them to the bubbles. (Evan): Our car broke down. Please fix it. (Kevin): Our ''car? Excuse me, this is 'my '''car until Evan's old enough to drive. But still fix it. The next day... Evan and Kevin arrive at the car shop. (Repairman): It's fixed, although we had to use special treatment. (Evan): Special's always better. (Kevin): Alright! Let's go! They push it back to the driving area around the park and Kevin tries to start it. It doesn't work. (Evan): Start it already! (Kevin): It won't go! Kick it! Evan kicks it. It starts running. (Evan): Few. When the duo get closer, the car roars. It grows a mouth and eyes. (Kevin): So ''this ''is the special treatment. The car starts chasing them. (Evan): RUN! They run in a couple circles, then start running through the park. The others see them. (Gluten Man): What's going on? (Evan): I KICKED THE CAR AND IT STARTED CHASING US! The others ran after the car. The car knocked them down except Hops, who froze most of the car. The car farted fire, which melted the ice. The car knocked down Hops. (High Five Ghost): That's gross. The car knocks down Evan and drives slowly at Kevin. The car is able to talk in a scary voice. (Car): I want revenge on you, for driving me. Cars with the special treatment get weak if they ever got driven. The car breathes fire that grows. (Benson): Evan, use one of your aliens! (Evan): Which one, Tincan? (Benson): Maybe Manymachine! Evan turns into Manymachine. He drives to the car and blast a lot of electricity. It is so much, it destroys the life of the car and turns the special treatment into regular treatment. Evan turns back to normal. (Kevin): Few. Glad that's over. Evan and Kevin tug the car back to the driving space and get in. Kevin starts the car, but it breaks down again. Evan and Kevin pick up their costumes. The End 3 Blind Mice Ray is chasing Caecus. Caecus runs past a wrecking ball, which knocks Ray backwards to the ground. Ray falls asleep. He dreams of 3 mice flying above him. (Mouse 1): Dude, how did you find us? (Ray): Got knocked cold. (Mouse 1): Really? How? (Ray): Chasing problems. (Mouse 1): So you're the chaser and keeps getting outsmarted? A cat chased me once, and even though me and my two buddies are blind, I still outsmarted him. I have a tip on how to catch Caecus. Come up here. Ray walks up an invisible staircase to the first mouse, which whispers in his ear. Later, Ray makes a dummy of himself holding a hamburger. He colors himself to match what's behind him, while a helicopter flies above him. (Maxatomar in helicopter): 1 order of a power vacuum? The Maxatomar pushes the box out the door. It falls, and takes a long time to land. Caecus walks up to the dummy, eats the hamburger slowly, then leaves. Ray is about to grab him, when the box crushes him. Ray is dreaming again. (Mouse 2): You lost, huh? Well, I was the ultimate chaser of the Caravanes. I'll give you better tips. Come here. The second mouse whispers something in Ray's ear. Later, Ray is chasing Caecus on a motorcycle. Caecus runs fast, and Ray circles Caecus all around. Caecus walks in front of a rock on the side of a cliff and pretends to fall asleep. Ray tries to stop the motorcycle, but it is going too fast. The front wheel hits the rock, sending Ray flying forward and he lands on the ground. The motorcycle rides upside down, and picks up Ray, bumping him into a bunch of cacti. Ray is asleep again. (Mouse 3): You lost already? Come here. Ray jumps up to the 3rd mouse, who whispers in Ray's ear. Ray wakes up, then pulls a bear trap from behind his back. He quickly builds a large ridable trap. He climbs into the seat, starts the trap, and rides. He rides fast, but Caecus will not get in the trap. Ray gets tired and stops driving, then Caecus runs through the trap as fast as he can, making Ray fall in. Ray falls asleep and all 3 mice are together. (Mouse 1): None of our plans worked? (Mouse 2): Well, that was useless. (Mouse 3): No, it's not! What if we combined all of our ideas into a big blowout plan? (Mouse 2): That would be awesome! (Mouse 1): Let's do it! Then, Ray gets on a motorcycle. Then, Caecus gets in Ray's sight. Ray rides the motorcycle down the trap filled landslide, with a power vacuum attached to the motorcycle. Caecus does not run. He just watches. Ray gets closer, and closer, and closer, when suddenly, the power vacuum attracts a wrecking ball, knocking Ray down a very deep pit. Caecus eats a hamburger and runs away. The end. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Evan Billion Category:What if Episodes